title? uhhh...okay, well...crap. not nuff sp-
by CHAOS
Summary: It's bout Sephiroth's dream comming true, & how Cloud is eating pizza. Nah, I wish, hahahahahahahahaha. Anyway, this is only the first chapter. Please do read & review my chapter. thank you.


DiSCLAiMER: Ok, i didn't know we were supposed to put disclaimer, until this guy said, "you have to put disclai~mer~," with spits & guts commin out from his mouth, & were like, "well, sorry for being annoying & quit typing everything I say," & stuff......so here I go.  
FF 7 & all their characters are not by me. Well.....maybe they are? Hehehehehe.....the world will never know. (By Tootsie-Roll guy. But the Mr. Owl cheated on his licking-count). But tho plots & the story of this chapter is by ma, CHAOS. I like pizza. Please read & review! I'll kiss your feet if you do! Or atleast fantasize about it. Thank you for your generousity. I'm not good at spelling.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
  
**C H A P T E R 1**  
  
It was in a nice sunny day, in the great town of MiDGAR. Everyone was all happy and innocent, running around like normal people as a dark, tall figure came into the laundry doing places where you clean your clothes and stuff.  
"I came here to pick up my clothings, which I have asked to to clean & repair few of the ripped parts.....," murmured the figure in his calm, low voice.  
"Ahh...yes, Mr.......Sephiroth, was it?" greeted the laundry person guy.  
"Yes, I have it right here. That'll be 25 gils......"  
Sephiroth seemed as if he couldn't wait to get his new clean clothing. Ahhh...still warm from the drier. Paying the guy, he took out his clothes carefully out from the plastic wrapings and dressed himself.  
"EEEEEEEEK! Naked man~!" cried a lady, pointing at him.....mmm, seems as if she can't stop pointing & staring at hi-...  
NAH~~~~~! Jus' joking. Hahaha.....my ears itch. Anyway, Sephiroth actually dressed himself in a public bathroom. Not only that, he brought himself few makeups, which he applied onto his pale skin with great care, brading his hair with pink ribbons. He hesitated as he carefully stepped out from the bathroom, proudly (& on purposely) clicking onto his new boots by Nake (parallel of Nike).   
Wait a sec.....sounded like nakies.....as in...naked...lots of naked stuff....ok, let's call it Mike instead.  
Timidly, he peered into the foggy-stained mirror, glancing away from his reflections at first, but then finally stared into his own eyes.  
"......perfection.......pure parfection......"  
(Guy: "pArfection?")  
(Me: "......shuddup.")  
He blushed terribly as he was captured by his own beauty.......  
  
Finally making himself out into the crowded street, he looked around with hopeful eyes.  
Yes.....(who's question are you answering?)Sephiroth's true dream is....to become a star. Super model. Hit singer....anything glamorous. The main reason why he wanted to take over the world, was because he wanted to become the biggest star of all. Maybe if he was some bad guy or something that'll do something really big, he'll surely get attention from those super model company people or something & get scouted as their new super model. Or make himself become a super something after he ruled the world.   
Pointing his chin slightly high, chest high, stomatch in , butt squeezed tightly, he walk in great grace, even the wind couldn't follow. His loose hair flowed behind him, shimmering silver under the sun, which looked like a wing for a brief period of a time.  
And now, he places his hand onto his companion, Masamune.......  
  
_SLASH!_  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
Sephiroth started to run straigh thru the crowds in the street as he started to kill many people......all the civillians in the street he was in. Only few min. have passed as he was now standing on a pile of dead people. The whole goal was to get attention from all those film producers & stuff.  
_Maybe if I wet myself with blood.....I'll look more evilly sexy...._  
Doing so, he smiled to himself softly.   
While thinking up of his own original pose for when a camera guy or sumtin comes up to scout him, a man in black (I'm not breakin the copyright) came up to him with a brief case.  
"You.....you there! You look so evily sexy with the blood! Will you be our new hot super model?"  
  


* * *   
  


Cloud looked at himself in the mirror. Making sure he looked Cloud-ish enough to be Cloud for today, he dug into a drawer under the sink and grabbed himself several bottles of hair sprays (from Easy Breezy Beautiful Cover Boys) and gels (also from Cover Boys). Carefully distinguishing his usual spikes, he smirked at his perfection of how sharp it is and nodded to himself.  
_Oh...! Gotta be careful on how I move my head....might ruin up my spike......_  
The main reason why Cloud really didn't talk much, was because if he moved his mouth, the vibration of his own voice might make his spike shake & fall.  
Anyway, walking out from the bathroom, he slumped onto a couch, flipping on a TV to entertain himself with his weekly favorite "Power Strangers" on Fox Pimps (Was gonna say SDiK[upside down of KiDS...but the "DiK" part just disturbs me......]). Going into the commercial, Cloud munched his way into a trance with a cereal, but almost choked as he saw a face of Sephiroth in a TV screen on the "Cover Boys" commercial.  
Sephiroth was giggling like crazy as he skipped around in a beach, spraying stuff around with Cover Boy's body spray.  
"........O-.....OH MY GOD!!!?!!!!!!"  
"Cloud! Shut up, will ya! I'm trying to sleep!"  
Yuffie came rushing in, slamming her pillows into Cloud's face, but the spikes made it stick onto his head. He almost suffocated by the pillow, until he was able to pull it off, then with serious face.......  
".....I saw Sephiroth......he-..."  
"What!? Sephiroth....."  
"Yeah, he was on TV! On....on the Cover Boys commercial! He was skipping & jumpin' &...jumping.......&...&......"  
Yuffie stared at him with blank expression, then started to burst out laughing. Waving her hand off, she started to tease him that the spikes were stabbing his brains and lazily walked out.  
_I can't believe this......maybe......I was just dreaming?_  
Cloud tripped back onto the couch, rubbing his neck.  
_No.....I wasn't. I clearly saw his face._  
  
As they all got together for breakfast (Red eatin from Dog plate or sumtin where dogs eat from), Cloud started to yap about today's commercial. None of them seem to listen, except for Vincent (accidently).  
"It's true.....you have to believe me," mumbled Cloud.  
"You have to see it to believe it. Today, you are going to sit with me infront of the TV to see the commercial!"  
Vincent was silent for a moment, then let a sigh escape his lips.  
"......I need to use the bathroo-"  
"NO! You can't miss any second of it! You're staying HERE! By ME! On the COUCH!"  
Pushing Vincent into the roughly fabricated couch, the two stayed up till midnight. Finally when the two were going into the lalaland, the commercial came on.  
"...Lucrecia....," Vincent stood up from his place, slightly blushing.  
"She's so sexy-....I meant! I meant......She's s seeeeeeee...phy. Sephy."   
_Oh great, here goes my "image"_ (Vincent's fateful fans decreasing......)  
"SEE! See?????? That was Sephiroth! I told you! I told youuuuu! (alright alright already...)"  
Vincent managed to nod, now wishing more to see the commercial, then glanced back to the TV.  
Then it came....something to unsuspicted.......  
It was a new commercial. Commercial about a new movie.   
"FiNAL FANTASY 7, the Movie!?"  
Cloud jumped up with excitement, shaking onto Vincent.  
"You see that? It's about us! Yessssssssssss!"  
Vincent nodded, still staring at the TV in silence.  
TV continued to glow with the exciting commercial, as they started to present Sephiroth staring as Cloud Strife.  
Cloud froze in shock once this news was reported into his brain. He was too shocked to notice his lips drying, as well as his bulged out eyes.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  


to be continued.  
  


  



End file.
